Descubrimientos del pasado
by PrincessSnowflake
Summary: Mackenzie (para los amigos,Mac) creía que era otra huerfana de 14 años y del 2014 normal, (aunque tenga que proteger el poderoso talismán del corazón helado) pero no, no sabe que es hija de unos reyes ya muertos y hermana pequeña de dos chicas que provienen de el reino de Arendelle...
1. Capítulo 1: todo esta bien No?

Cap 1- Todo esta bien... No?

Elsa pov

Me disponía a ir con Anna a hacer una visita a los trolls, ya había pasado un mes desde, ejem... Mi invierno eterno y ahora todo el mundo me quería.

"Elsa! Baja de las nubes que ya hemos llegado"

"Si si si, aunque no estaba en las nubes como tu dices."

Al momento, todas las rocas e pecaron a acercarse hasta en convertirse en trolls, y cuando uno se me acerco, lo reconocí perfectamente, pabbie.

"Ah, me alegro mucho que estéis aquí tengo noticias para vosotras."

"Noticias? Que clase de noticias?"

Me rei de la impaciencia de mi hermana

"Veréis, la verdad no estoy muy seguro de como vais a Tomaros esto... Vereis , hace unos años, una pareja vino aqui a preguntarme un lugar seguro donde esconder a su hija, ya que era la elegida para proteger un amuleto muy valioso... Yo les dije que haber si estaban seguros de ello, ya que como yo sabia tenia dos hermanas mayores, y encima se quedaría huérfana. Los dos sollozando me dijeron que si, y no tuve mas remedio que enviarla al futuro, sospecho que ahora estará por 2014..."

Me quede de piedra. Sabia perfectamente lo que significaba. Como? No se

"Pobre criatura. Pues no la conocemos verdad Elsa?"

"Anna! No lo has entendido? Esa chica que ha dicho era nuestra hermana!"

"Queeee? Tenemos una hermana y no lo sabia?"

"Pobre. Ha tenido que sufrir demasiado, no ha tenido a nadie..."

"Su nombre es Mackenzie, ahora tendra... Unos 14 años"

"Gran Pabbie, como tu supondras te pido que nos enenvíes al futuro para que vuelva de donde proviene, y si puede perdonarnos..."

"De acuerdo reina Elsa, pones estos collares de camuflaje, os harán parecer de esa época. Buena suerte." Después de eso solo recuerdo una luz muy verde...

Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic y porfa no sseáis tan duros:) comentado y si tenéis ideas decirme!


	2. Capitulo 2: Nuevas amistades

Capitulo 2: nuevas amistades:

Sin Pov

Las ocho y media. Hora de empezar una nueva jornada en el instituto icdp (instituto concertado de Pamplona), y los estudiantes ya empezaban a entrar para comenzar sus clases. Este instituto esta en la hermosa ciudad de Pamplona en el norte de España. Mackenzie se disponía a entrar a el edificio con sus amigas, Valería,Ana y su grupo

"Mac! Maaaac!"

"Uh? Si Ellie?"

"Llevas todo el rato dormida desde que hemos bajado del autobús! En que piensas?"

"En el examen de historia! Quien narices va a acordarse de la reina de Noruega como se llame?"

"Haber. Numero uno, no es Noruega, sino Arendelle, y numero dos, su nombre era Elsa, reina Elsa de Arendelle quien reino entre el1824 al 1888..."

"Si si si muy interesante la reina de lo soytodaperfectaporqueereinado"

"Y de donde te has sacado eso?"

"Nada Ana, me lo e inventado."

En otro lugar por allí cerca...

Pov Anna

Me desperté notando el suelo bajo mi espalda. Cuando empeze ha abrir los ojos lo único que vida era una gran cosa blanca...

"Mpf... Quitate de encima!"

"Vale ya Olaf, Anna ya esta despierta"

"Elsa?Olaf? Espera... Olaf? Que estas haciendo tu aquí?"

"Yo lo e traído, suponía que necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible"

"Esta bien. Como vamos a encontrar a Mackenzie? Y como estoy con esta ropa?"

"Gran Pabbie nos dijo que teníamos que llevar esto para pasar inadvertidas. Y lo que sabemos de Mackenzie es que es nuestra hermana, probablemente se parezca a nosotras y que guardaba un talismán antiguo..."

"No veas lo mal que me siento Elsa. Me da pena que estos ultimos catorce años haya estado tan sola... Y yo sin saber nada"

"Yo le dare un cálido abrazo!"

"Ja ja, no se trata de esoOlaf. Tienes razón Anna, no podemos presentarnos directamente diciendole la verdad a la cara, tampoco."

Entonces, es cuando vi a unas chicas aproximándose a nosotras, y la morena de la esquina nos empezó a hablar

"Hola! Me llamo Valería, sois nuevas del instituto?"

Elsa se me adelanto a contestar "Eeh... Si somos de un intercambio"

"Ah bien, de donde sois?"

"De.. Noruega!" Bien por mi

"Buff ahi hace mucho frío no?"

"Emm... Estoy viendo a ese muñeco de nieve moverse?" dijo la chica del centro

"Eeeh... Uh... Pues veras..."

"Es un robot?"

"Si! Soy un robot! Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!"

"Ooooy...Que adorable... Me temo que tendrás que quedarte aquí Olaf, no dejan meter cosas al instituto"

"De acuerdo!Adiós nuevas amigas!" y Olaf se fue

"Por cierto, soy Anna y esta es mi hermana Elsa"

"Hola, esta es Ana, la morena es Ellie y la castaña es Valería. Ah! Y yo soy Mackenzie, pero podéis llamarme Mac."

Me quede paralizada. Estaba ahí. Me di la vuelta para ver a Elsa y estaba igual. Me fije mejor en ella, tenia los ojos azules, era rubia clara aunque no tanto como Elsa y era bastante atractiva la verdad. Se parecía bastante a Elsa. Al final Elsa tuvo el valor de reaccionar

"Un gusto conoceros."

"Bueno, espero que sepáis bastante de historia, porque hay ahora un examen. Eh, Mac?"

"No me metas presión Ana, lo que pasa es que no me gusta mucho y ya esta."

"Claaaro, como tampoco te gusta ciencias, mates..."

"Basta Ana!"

Me reí, cuando me di la vuelta vi que Elsa la miraba con mucho afecto, si, voy a ser para ella tan buena hermana mayor como se que Elsa va a ser para ella y ya es para mi.

Hola! Mas largo esta vez ha salido. Voy a intentar subir cuando pueda mas capítulos. Comentad y decirme que os parece!


End file.
